This invention relates generally to devices and methods of use for testing individuals, and more particularly to test kits and methods of use to effect the testing of visual perception of persons.
Existing approaches to the assessment of visual perception of persons typically emphasize a static testing method in which multiple choice picture matching test items are administered after oral or written test-taking instructions are given. Typically, such tests are preceded by preliminary instructions like the following: "This is a test to see how well you can match pictures. On each test item, a target is shown and four possible answers are presented. You must select the choice that is exactly the same as the target. When you look for the answer that matches the target you should always make sure that your answer is the same size as the target, is colored just like the target, has all the same parts as the target, and that your answer is the same shape as the target. Also, remember that the correct answer may show the picture in a different position or facing a different direction. As long as the picture is otherwise the same as the target, it is the correct answer." Such tests are terminated after a predetermined amount of time and then the number of correct answers is compared to available normative findings (percentile rank).
Although the preceding approach is quite straightforward, when applied in non-impaired populations, it is less clear that such a methodology is appropriate among the cognitively disabled and/or impaired. In fact, it should be apparent that the preceding methodology is only straightforward if the test taker's vocabulary includes all the words and concepts used, if his/her memory capacity is adequate for purposes of encoding, retaining, and recalling the totality of the instructions, and if he/she can imagine that a rotated picture can match a target stimulus (picture).
Given that developmentally disabled and brain injured person oftentimes present limited/impaired memory, limited/impaired receptive language functions, and limited/impaired capacities for abstract thought and problem solving, one cannot assume that written or oral test instructions are adequate preparation for valid test administration. In fact, it is widely recognized that simpler and more concrete methods are most appropriate for such individuals.
Just as traditional methods of test instruction delivery are inadequate and invalid for the cognitively impaired/disabled, there is, similarly, reason to suspect that cognitive impairments and disabilities, essentially unrelated to perceptual/sensory capacities, undermine optimal performance during the assessment process. Although the process of identifying an answer alternative that matches a visual target appears to be quite straightforward, research and theory strongly suggest that the capacity to impose an appropriate strategy for surveying the possible alternatives and in selecting a particular answer is critical. This is a particularly acute problem among the developmentally disabled and brain injured.
The need thus exists for test materials and methods of use which overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.